polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ice Parody and PolandBall/Ice's History
History It everything started on september or october when I made my first account and it was named "Ice Parody", after a day on the TFOE Wiki I get banned for 1 day, and then I made a second account, because no one explained it to me. And then I got banned and then I made another and then I made 5. I stopped to be on Wikia, I had trouble in school and I was making videos. Then, at january I made account named "Radovan_Karadzic1" and then I got banned again. I joined at Marach this Wikia and I was very happy! They had an epic stuff! And admin were cool! Then, some people calling me "An idiot", "Trio", "Alt Maker" and "Pisces" TFOE Wikia putted me in Trio's alts without reason! I have my own channel, but it didn't gave enough proof. I wanted to ignore people, but one even spammed, I think. It was so sad to people calling you an alt and hate you. "Thanks God, that there's good admins!" I was saying. It was normal after 3-4 das, then came VoidViper adn saying that I made Pisce's alts. Antonio checked my IP and IP was from Serbia, I was feeling safe with Antonio as my frind on Skype and we was very good in chat! One day, Thunder posted some link to Mapperdonian chat, he raged Dylan to quit and as Dylan's revenge he putted some kids face and saying "That is Thunder's face!" I posted it on group and HUE asked Thunder "Is that your real face?" Thunder said "No." I putted it on PolandBall's chat and Antonio banned me. He asked Thunder "Is this your real face?" and Thunder said "Yes" I was so mad! Then I posted images about he saying "That is not my face." andd how he destroyed chat, then I said "I don't really need a chat". I made a page with jumpscare sites about rules to people don't click on it, then, genius Bain banned me. Then he gave me a second chance, I was very happy! Because no one gave me second chance... I made gifs for this Wikia and that was very fun! What I think about this I think I was dumb to make accounts and to post kid's face and saying "That is Thunder!" My alts on TFOE Wikia Ice Parody Ice Parody and Mapping Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii xXx_Ice_Parody_And_Mapping_xXx Herman Fegelien And I made 1 Shrek alt on this Wikia, sorry for that. I'll not forgive this people :) Antonio Bain (Maybe I will forgive for 30 years :P) Serbian Mappping I can't remember the rest. :( Oh yes, HUE! Thank you guys for all support! :) Happy life to you guys! ^_^ Some of you didn't make me sad after my great granpa died. >: What I learned on this wiki I learned so much on this wiki! How to make a Countrybox, Heading (Yes, Heading), etc. I'll not forgive this Wiki. :) Message to you guys Happy easter! I may leave this Wiki, but you can add me on the Skype: iceenderman123 Category:Blog posts